User blog:Regular Guy/Young Justice: Character Creation!
I will be hosting a contest for the best Young Justice character creation on this WIKI. The coolest, the awesome-est, the unique-est character of all. The character can be whatever you want him/her/IT to be. Your creation can be anything. Along with the team character creation, I will also allow participants to choose his/her.../it's mentor or--you can just be cool and create one from scratch. = Rules = * Character must have a "superhero name" and a birth name. * Besides having powers, the character must have another skill set. ** Examples: Hacking abilities, Knowledge in certain subjects, Strategic planning, Multilingualism, etc. * Write a brief background/origins. * Character can have an already existing mentor or a completely made-up mentor. This is optional. Shifter (real name is Kelly Blue) * Character Bio: At age 8, the government choose her for a special "camp". She became a part of an experiment to create a Superhero team under government control. She was the only survivor, but the experiment cost her all her memories. She could now change her appearance at will. For three years she was trained to be the words best spy. Then she found her own folder with info on how the experiment had destroyed her entire town and she was being used. She was put in lock down, but was able to escape by turning into a gasses for of herself and sliding through the wall. She works as a hero taking down operations from the inside and her day job is an emerging child actor. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Shape-shifter * Abilities ** Acting ---- Danny Chambers (Refusal to have a Superhero Alias) * Character Bio: 15 year-old, Danny Chambers's life is turned upside down, when his father dies in a car crash when under the influence of alcohol. Discovering he is decended from a race of aliens, he gains access to their inate ability to create energy constructs by purely focusing his mind. Struggling with the consequences of his fathers actions and to control his emerging powers, he decides to begin patroling the city in an attempt to attone for his father's actions. * Powers and abilities: * Abilities ** Knowledge of police work: Gained from his father. ---- Hawkboy (real name is Shayaro "Shayar" Hol) * Character Bio: Shayaro is a 13 year old Thanagarian child of Hawkman and Hawkwoman, just like all Thanagarians, he has the ability to fly. He has red hair and blue eyes, and he also like both his parents have wings and armor. His armor is yellow and black and he has a silver spiked mace with a yellow handle. With his parents on Rimbor, he was temperarily taken care of by his guardian, Hro Talak, but they later moved to Earth to have him enrolled in a human school so he can learn more about the Earth and join the Justice League's co-ops team, the Young Justice (his name for the Team). Unlike most Thanagarians, he seems to have other powers, besides flight (Electrokinesis and Magic) * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Flight ** Electokinesis ** Magic * Abilities ** Singing ** Martial Arts ** Playing Guitar, Keyboard, and Drums ** Multilingualism (English and Italian) ** Acting ** Dancing * Mentor(s): Hawkman and Hawkwomen ---- Sever (real name is Marlena Saint) * Character Bio: Marlena was an orphan raised in Gotham and a promising student and gymnast at Gotham high. She was a winner of Bruce Wayne’s scholarship award and was poised to go to one of the best colleges in the country at just age 14, until she was involved in an equestrian mishap and her colt, Zealot landed on her, severing her spine and paralyzing her from the neck down and putting her in a coma for 3 weeks. When she awoke, she found herself in Themyscira with Wonder Woman and Batman looking down on her. During her coma, Batman had infused stem cells from Martian Manhunter, which in turn healed her wounds, gave her the power of advanced healing, but also left a scar on her neck and the inability to grow hair. From then on she trained with the Amazons for 2 years before joining the team and donning an imposing mask and suit of high tech armor and calling herself Sever, in memory of her horrific injury. As one last gift, Batman returned Zealot to her as a fearsome stallion with its own armor and injected with the Kobra Vemon. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Healing factor ** Uses two swords and rides into battle on her steed, Zealot * Abilities ** Genius-level Intellect ** Martial Arts ** Weapons master and equestrian expert ** Agile and agressive * Mentor(s): Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter (received stem cells) ---- The Mike (real name is Michael Beat) Micheal Beat was a 16 year musical prodigy, who was born with mutant powers. He was given a chance to to play at a local theater in front of a major music producer. Though after his triumphant performance, his power began to surge and resulted in a tiny explosion, hurting the surrounding crowd. He was outlawed by the town that he so loved. From then on, had vowed to keep his powers under control, and this resulted in him becoming a hero. Vibe, another superhuman, took him in as his protégé. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Amplhilfied sounds and beats * Abilities ** Superb Singing Skills ** Dancer ** Master Dodger: The Mike is able to dodge various incoming projectiles at a fast speed, all while humming music. * Mentor(s): Vibe ---- Arctic Avenger (real name is Vladimir Stanislavich Petronov) * Character Bio: Born in Leningrad, Soviet Union on January 21, 1945, Vladimir Petronov was the eldest of seven children of the Jewish couple Stanislav and Anastasia Petronov. Academically gifted, Petronov attended the University of Kiev at the age of fourteen and graduated with advanced degrees in biology and engineering. In 1962, while finishing completion of a prototype cryogenic chamber, Petronov was unexpetedly assaulted in the laboratory by his project partner, Dr. Nicholai Pyrosky. Petronov was encased in his own cryogenic chamber. Unfortunately, Pyrosky caught fire on a Bunsen burner and then tripped and fell onto the chamber's nuclear generator, causing the entire laboratory facility to be destroyed with everything in it...except for the cryogenic chamber (with Vladimir Petronov still in it). Fifty years later, Petronov emerged from the cryogenic chamber to find that his home country had split into smaller countries and that he had the cryokinetic abilities. Moving to the small American town of Stanley City to continue his research, Professor Petronov maintains a double life as the Arctic Avenger, the publicly-proclaimed Master of Ice. Having been noticed by the Justice League, the Arctic Avenger was invited to join the Team as the de facto field medic and technician. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Cryokinesis ** Flight ** Biological Immortality ** Immunity to disease: Caused by absolute-zero body temperature. * Abilities: ** Fencing ** Master of chess ** Inventing ** Tinkering ** Master of researching ** Sculpting ---- Neo (real name is Tyke Nova) * Character Bio: Tyke Nova was the child of the original Neo, Tyler Nova, but Tyke didn't have his father's powers instead He gained his father's magnificent mind. while walking in the streets of Phine city, Tyke was beaten up by thugs, only to be rescued by Neo not knowing Neo was his father Tyler thank him and had gone home, Tyke became inspired to be like Neo He even designed his own version of the costume, after finishing college Tyke's father told him about Neo and about his secret identity, Shocked at first Tyke convinced his father to train him his father accepted and trained him for one week. One morning Tyke and his family was eating at a resturant until a van crushed it's way Tyke was pushed away but his father was crushed by the van the driver of the van was arrested and had admitted he was drunk, after the funeral his mother prepared, Tyke was desperate for revenge but he had another plan, while his mother was asleep Tyke maked his own version of the suit via his own design and patrolled the streets eventually crime was…nowhere when he got home his mother caught him snooping around, eventually his mother was convinced that Phine city needed a protector and after a long talk his mother revealed herself to be Blitz the sonic heroine she taught him about computers and found out that he does have his father's powers and became Neo || he worked alongside his mother as her sidekick he also worked alongside other heroes in his career. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Regenerative healing ** Energy Projectiles: Neo is able to fire blue energy beam from his arms. **Abilities ** Exceptional fighter ** Exceptional Hacker ** Expert at all things organic and mechanic * Mentor(s): Neo (brief), Blitz(current). ---- Lexicon (real name is Alexis Conner) * Character Bio: Born with an intense case of hyperthymesia, Alexis was famed in school to be able to remember everything. When she was 15, she was abducted by LexCorp to be experimented on and to be used as an intelligence agent. Remembering a map that she had glimpsed when they had brought her in, Alexis was able to escape the compound. Shaken by the events, Alexis used her ability to learn a small array of crimefighting techniques, ranging from computer science to mixed martial arts. After two years of evading LexCorp and intense training, Alexis took up the costumed identity of Lexicon, a nickname from school, and roamed the streets of Metropolis to protect others from Luthor's greedy ambitions, all the while gathering as much evidence that she can of LexCorp's corruption. She was found by Superboy who introduced her to the Team. * Powers and abilities: * Powers: Lexicon possesses no known superhuman powers, instead she relies on her training and keen memorization skills. * Abilities: ** Near superhuman memory ** Proficient in hand-to-hand-combat ** Expert information gatherer ---- Gibbon (real name is Valin Adymn) * Character Bio: Valin was born and raised in Gotham City with his single mother. Valin has unusual features, both of his hands and toes are shape like ape's hands and feet. This mutation was cause by the exposore of some radiatio while his mother was impregnate him. His mother forbid him to go outside from their apartment for fear that her son might get insult by the society and he being home tutored. Despite his misshapen physical, his was born genius. He can create high - tech machinery with just some normal house appliances. He also has an interest on solving crime influenced by his uncle. Sometimes his uncle would allow Valin to help to solve some cases in the city. At the age of 15, he decided the break the rules and experience the world for the very first time. On one night he decided to make his investigation on a kidnaped / missing children age below 18 cases into his on hand. Little did he know that, his action was being observe by Batman who was also investigate the same cases, but he let Valin do the job for the moment. When the investigation was almost cost Valin's life, luckily Batman saved him in a nick of time. When he woke up, he was in his bedroom, the first thing he saw was Batman, Nightwing and his mother. Batman offered to work and trained with him after witness his performances. Valin instantly accepted the offer, but his mother disagree with the vigilante idea. After Valin and Nightwing reasoned with his mother, she finally agree. He trained under Batman and Nightwing for a year before joining the team. * Powers and abilities: * Powers: Gibbon possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight and the Protector of Blüdhaven himself. * Abilities'' ** '''Peak human speed: Gibbon is able to run at above average speed for an teen of his age. ** Agility ** Accuracy and superb reflexes ** Master tracking skills ** Master of disguise ** Master Escapologist ** Master detective: Gibbon has astute deductive reasoning ** Computer Expert ** Genius-level Intellect * Mentor(s): Batman, Nightwing and Black Canary ---- Inkubus (real name is Alexi Makarov) * Character Bio: Alexi was raised by his single Russian immigrant mother in Philidelphia, PA. He had a pretty standard life until he turned thirteen and he found out the truth. He discovered that his father was actually a demon when a joke of a magic villian cast a spell on him that caused his demonic side to come all the way out and bound him to serve the man. Thanks to Alexi the villain's crimes became noticed by the Justice League. He managed to hold his own against a few members until Zatanna showed up and was able to undo the spell. The villian was sent to Belle Reve but Alexi's life was forever changed. He wasn't as powerful as before but he still had some powers. Zatanna brought him under his wing (though kept him far from his daughter) and trained him to fight crime, he was offered a spot on the team after his former mentor was taken over by Dr. Fate. * Powers and abilities: * Powers: Inkubus posses various superhuman powers. ** Super strength and speed: Inkubus is able to run a a very high speed for numerous hours without food or rest (though nowhere close to Kid Flash or Superboy). ** Magical powers: Inkubus is able to channel various magic through a multitude of tattoos on his body. ** Charm ** Master Liar ** Master Jester ** Master acting skills ---- Black Rose (real name is Terra Rose) * Character Bio: Terra was raised in Bakersfield, CA. She moved to Happy Harbor after her parents got a divorce. Terra took on the name Black Rose and began her life as a vigilante. She even beat the Team on a mission;after, Batman offered her a spot to join the Team, and she accepted. She fights crime with Black Canary. * Powers and abilities: * Powers ** Plant Manipulation: Black Rose has the powers (nearly similar to Poison Ivy) to manipulate planets into growing or into withering. She preferably chooses roses. * Abilities ** Master Hacker: Black Rose has shown that she is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program she wants, in a matter of seconds. Though, she is seconded only to Nightwing. ---- Icarus (real name is Filipe Silva) * Character Bio: Son of immigrant parents from Portugal. They lived in New York since Filipe was born. At age 14, he had some cult magic knowledge. He tries to gain powers and summon a spirit that it could give him powers if he capture and with it 10 souls. After 3 months he get the 10 souls with magical talisman, due he didn´t want to kill people and he only get the souls from people whom died from natural causes or very sick. But the spirit wanted more, but Filipe finishes the ritual, but the spirit kills his parents. The next morning, after he learns about his parent's death, blaming himself for everything that happen, he fakes his own death and run away from home. After sometime, he joins the League of Shadows, and he was trained by League of Shadows to be a powerful assasin. After some encounter with Justice League, he quits being a member of League of Shadows to became an ally of Justice League. After some training with Black Canary as mentor, he join the Young Justice Team at 17 years old. * Powers and abilities * Powers **'Electrokinesis': This power is signature power of Ikarus. Ikarus has the power to absorb, generate and project electic energy. He can produce powerful lightning and use that energy to paralyze or negate enemy´s movement. **'Magnetokinesis': Icarus has the power of the mind control magnetic fields He can either attract or repel magnetic objects, can control metals like iron and other metals and also can control magnetic waves in electronics. **'Mind reader': Icarus can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. But it says that is difficult to analise and read all the pulses. **'Sound Manipulation': He can generate a potent high pich sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects. This enables her to mimic sounds and generate any sound he desires, ** Wings: He can "summon" his wings from his back and return them at "tatoo" state, when wings are activate any fabric on "tatoo" is destroyed. He able to fly at supersonic speed. * Abilities **'Advanced Hand to hand Combant': He knows lot of martial arts, he was trained by the best "teachers", and he also uses the others powers to make his technique even powerfull. ** Master Acrobat ** Genius-level Intellect: He has lot of knownelge about Magic, History and tech knowelge. He also was able to create powerful poison and his cures. ** Mutlilanguage: He knows and speak fluent Latin, English, French, Portugues, German, Spanish, Italian and Japoneses. * Equipment **'Feathers': Knifes in form of feathers, some have poison and some are explosive. **'Eagle´s Lenses': Makes the user see better at night and long distances. ---- Check Mate (real name is Jacob Danskin) * Character Bio: Check Mate's past is vastly unknown to many. He speaks with an old language tongue as if he was from a medieval time, using words like Check Mate. He is only eighteen, but he is one of the greatest strategist in the whole world. Powers and abilities *'Powers' **'Telekenisis' * Abilities **Master Strategist ---- Speedo and Kid Flash (real names are Eric & Derek Allen) *'Character Bio(s)': Eric and Derek Garrick are the nephews of Barry Allen , the second Flash, Derek being the oldest and Eric being the youngest born three minutes apart. When they both turned two, they has drunk chemical liquid that put them in the hospital for months. A day after they came out of the hospital, they started to gain superman speed. Since the age of two, Eric liked to use his powers for fun and mostly in everything he did. Derek, however, did not take his powers for granted and only used them if he really needed them to the point where a person wouldn’t think he had powers. They eventually became sidekicks to the Flash (Barry Allen), so that Eric could not use his powers all the time and Derek could use them a lot more often. Eric took the guise Kid Flash and Derek became. Speedo. Powers and abilites *'Powers' **'Superhuman speed': Eric and Derek are able to run at very high speeds. Eric needs a large amount of rest and food to travel vast distances. Derek doesn't need any of those things. Derek's speed can match that of Flash (Barry Allen) and Eric's can match that of Kid Flash. **'Phasing': Eric can vibrate his molecules so fast, that he can go through objects. Derek can not do this. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Derek is able to dodge weapons and projectiles at a very fast rate at ease. * Abilities **'Expert in the field of History ': Derek's supercharged brain activity often helps in situations where he can automatically know and history question like it's common knowledge. **'Expert in the field of Science: He knows science like the back of his hand due to supercharged brain activity. He can answer any science question at ease.' ---- Nymph (real name is Laurel Dempsey) * Character Bio: Laurel is the daughter of the god Apollo and Daphne Dempsey, a landscape designer. A few months though after Laurel was born, Apollo left her and her mother, as all gods do. But not before he gave her some powers that she would soon discover when she was older. Though he left, he still kept watch over his family. When Laurel was 8 years old, she and her mother went on a small cruise in the South Pacific. The small cruise was then attacked by a group of pirates, whom killed Laurel's mother along with many other people. They kept Laurel prisoner, and when she was able to escape, Laurel washed up on a small deserted island. For five days, Laurel was left to fend for herself, until Apollo came. Laurel never knew that her father was a Greek god, and it was quite a shock to her when she found out. Apollo then took her to Themyscira to be raised by the Amazons, since he could not take care of her. This is when he told her she had some great powers. Since Apollo is the god of light and healing, Laurel had the power to heal most any injury, and manipulate light. Growing up, Laurel loved to sing. She became an amazing singer and soon discovered that when she willed it to, she could perform the Siren's call which could put people in a daze and open locks and break down any prison holding. Laurel lived and trained with the Amazons, and then at fourteen, she joined the Young Justice team, using the powers her father gave her, along with a special golden bow and a quiver of arrows. She wears a a laurel wreath on her head and a white and gold Grecian tunic, with gold sandals. Good friends with Wonder Girl and she also has a small crush on the current Robin (Tim Drake). Powers and abilities: *'Powers' **'Healing' **'Light Manipulation' **'Siren's Call' **'Superagility' * Abilities **'Master Archer' **'Master Fencer' **'Martial Artist' **'Speaks English, Greek/Ancient Greek' Mentor(s): Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and infrequently Apollo. ---- Voltage (real name is Tate Sparks) * Character Bio: Tate Sparks was originally born as Tate Goodman. His father, Rob was a scientist while his mother, Cara was also a scientist. When Tate was thirteen, his father was at work building one of his inventions which would be able to manipulate electricity. He finished and invited Tate and Cara to come see it. The show when horribly wrong as Cara was put into an everlasting coma and Tate suffered a concussion. Tate woke up and learned he had the powers to manipulate electicity. His father trained him, but when Tate was fifteen, his father was killed by a supervillain known as Punk Rock. Tate was orphaned, but eventually was raised by Victor Jordan. Tate learned that Victor was the superhero known as Electivolt. Tate became his sidekick and took up the name Volt. Victor treated Tate right, but when Tate was 19 he took up the name of Voltage and started being an independent hero. He also changed his name to Tate Sparks. One month after going solo, Voltage met a villain known as Hornet, a swift thief with the ability to shoot stingers out of his palms. Voltage chased Hornet until Hornet led him to a warehouse and blew it up. Voltage lost his arm and had to get a new arm. Not only did he lose his arm, but he lost his power. A month later, Dr. Frank Simmons came up to Tate and said they can repair Tate so he can have his powers and a flesh arm again. Simmons used a machine on Tate that returned his old arm and his powers. His powers were giving an upgrade with Tate now being able to do much more electric based abilities. He was driven mad by the machine, but Victor helped Tate regain his sanity. He retired for one year, but eventually joined back in the superhero identity when Electivolt was hospitalized. Voltage joined the Team known as Young Justice. He was able to establish he was a good and firm superhero. After the current team leader, Arrowhead retired for a while Voltage stepped in as leader. Voltage started a relationship with recent new superhero known as Inferno. Voltage is best friends with Blue Beetle, Nightwing, Herald, and Superboy. He wears a domino mask and a dark yellow and black costume. Powers and abilities * Powers **'Electrical Manipulation' **'Human-Electricity Transformation' **'Electrical hearing': Voltage is able to hear (and pinpoint) the source of any electricity or electrical device on the planet. **'Flight' * Abilities **'Multilingualism' **'Hand-to-Hand Combat' **'Technological Genius' **'Peak human speed' **'Master of stealth' ---- Renegade (real name is Noah Choudhury) * Character Bio: Noah was born in the gangster ridden Dakota City. Born to his doctor mother and city councilmen father, Noah lived in the wealthy areas of Dakota having every lap of luxury he could ever want. However when attending high school Noah faced constant bullying and harassment, but eventually gained protection from Mad Dog a local gangster at his school. At the cost of his protection Noah was forced to join Mad Dog's gang and take part in a major turf war that later came to be known as the "Big Bang". On the night of the "Big Bang" a special chemical called, Quantam Juice was released killing half the gang members, the survivors becoming superpowered beings called Bang Babies. Noah survived the event becoming a bang baby was given increased speed, agility, reflexes, advanced intelligence, and the ability to create psychic energy from his mind in the form of a glowing purple aura. Noah decided to use his power to fight crime in Dakota adopting the vigalante aliases of Renegade. Fighting crime for sometime as a loner, Noah at one point fought crime with Static and Gear. Then created a team of bang babies called the Big Bang Fighters to better combat crime in Dakota. Eventually Renegades heroics were looked at by the Justice League and he was offered a position in there ranks which he rejected. But, Renegade was then approached by Nightwing offering him a position on the Team. Now Renegade acts as second in command taking over the roll of leader whenever Nightwing is absent. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Psychic Energy' **'Psychic Energy Constructs' **'Levitation' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Speed' * Abilities **'Genius Level Intellect' **'Hand to Hand Combatant' **'Martial Artist' **'Master Marksman' **'Master Hacker' **'Multilingualism':Through the use of his psychic powers, Renegade is able to speak various of languages. **'Skilled Strategist' ---- Starling (real name is Alice Hawthorne) * Character Bio: Alice is one of three children born to well known writter Charles Nightingale and enviromentalist April Hawthorne, who traveled regularily to various countries for their work. At age 5, she and her twin brother Marcus were taken in order to exploit their full potential. For a long time, they trained together and looked out for each other while trying to see the bright side of things. Around the age of 16, Marcus died while they were trying to escape. Grief stricken, Alice went looking for their parents. She is currently travelling while fighting crime wherever she goes, trying to find meaning in her life. She has yet to meet her little sister, Holly. Powers and Abilities * Powers **'Reality manipulation': She can bend reality to be as she imagine's it. She can't, however, directly create or take life with this power. **'Emotional empathy': Since her powers are mental and slightly magical by nature, she can also sense people's emotions, but can't read their minds. * Abilities **'Multilingualism': Star has developed a strong understanding of various languages from her travels. **'Legends, mythology and biology expert': From her studies and reading. **'Proficient combatant': As part of her training, she learned to hold her own in hand to hand combat, as well as with certain weapons. ---- Euryale (real name is Hope Thatcher) *'Character Bio': Hope Thatcher was born on a human coloinzed planet. At thirteen, the planet was destroyed by a young Superman, but because of her powers she was the only one to survive. She drifted for two years in space until she arrived on earth and when she fully recuperated, she set out to kill the man that killed everyone she loved. After years of waiting, she finally had her chance. Though, when see was about to deliver the final blow, she realized that everyone deserves a second chance. So she joined the Team with Black canary as her mentor. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Sonic Scream' **'Electromagnetic Scream': Euryale can disrupt and repulse, radiation and metal, which means she could weaken Superman with just a scream, seeing as his powers are from yellow sun radiation. **'Electric and Magnetoception' **'Electromagnetic field' *'Abilities' **'Multilingualism' **'Martial arts' **'Eloquent' ---- Shadow Martian (real name is Mich'l M'orzz ) * Character Bio: Mich'l is the son of Miss Martian. At one point in Miss Martian's life, she was taken prisoner by a crazy scientists, who wanted to make a human/martian hybrid. The scientist and M'gann thought the child had died at birth, but in reality he was taken by a worker at the lab and raised by worker until he was two. The worker then returned him to his mother. Now he is raised and trained by his mother. At the age of eight, he becomes a sidekick and at the age of eleven, he joins the team. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Levitation': Mich'l can levitate him self and small objects. **'Density shift' **'Shape-shift': He often struggles to shape shifting and can only change certain asspects of his look. *'Abilities' **'Multilingualism': He is able to Spanish, Freanch, Martian, and English. **'Master Gymnastic' **'Advanced Memory': Mich'l is capable of remembering things he heard, from over a period of time. *'Weakness': He is suseptible to fire but not as much as a full martian and he has to consentrate very hard to shape-shift. *'Equipment' **'Stealth-tech': His stealth-tech mode is very advanced and almost impossible to see. ---- Blue Lantern (real name is Thomas Laine) * Character Bio: Thomas had a rough childhood with abusive addict parents, but he somehow was able to stay hopeful through it all that eventually things would get better. He was extremely bright as well turning out to be a genius at science and at the age of only 13, he was on track to graduate and go to college where he planned to become a doctor. Then the night of his graduation, his father turned especially violent and Thomas was forced to flee into the woods, while he was out there lost he noticed a blue star fall fromt he sky and crash not far from him. He went to investigate and found an odd alien at the crash site, he was forced to succeed the alien as a new Blue Lantern. Hal Jordan arrived not long after to find the boy and took him under his wing. He became the sidekick to the Green Lantern and at the age of 15 he joined the Young Justice team. He tries to balance fighting crime with college work but, having some trouble with the latter. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Flight' **'Energy Constructs' **'Force fields' **'Abnormal healing' **'Precognition' *'Abilities' **'Genius-level Intellect' **'Extensive medical and chemical knowledge' **'expert strategist' **'Terrific cook' *'Weakness': Thomas loses most of his powers if all Green Lanterns are off world, his ring is powered by hope so if he ever loses hope his ring will fail to work. Has no real hand-to-hand combat training so he relys heavily on his powers. ---- Blitzter (real name is Daniella Rinzell) * Character Bio: Daniella Rinzell was the daughter of Bobby Rinzell, a military scientist. When Danniella was five, her father created Project S.O.U.N.D, a test to put military into the next stage by creating "Sonic Soldiers" Unfortunately, when the prototype suit was created Bobby was killed by an explosion, and resulted in putting Daniella into coma for three months. When she woke up from her long sleep, she found out that the explosion also gave her the ability to manipulate sound, but she can't control it so she keeps her powers under wraps. Sometime later, she was also adopted by Mr. Sleet, owner and founder of Sleet Inc. When she was seventeen, she finished college impressed, Mr. Sleet introduced her to Sonia, a suit that can manupulate sound, Daniella found out that Mr Sleet's competietor Dexter was responsible for her father's death and had stolen his work. Enraged, she stole the Sonia suit and went out to kill Dexter. When they finally meet, Daniella destroyed her fathers work and almost kills Dexter, but didn't. She escaped and meets Blitz and her sidekick Neo. When they brought her home, Blitz talked to her and explained that she has courage no one ever had. Daniella convinced Blitz to be her sidekick and Blitz accepted and revealed to her true identity to Daniella, along with her son's identity. Danniella goes by the name, Sonia. Though, when she was 18, she changed her name to Blitzter and mastered her powers. She is also in a romantic relationship with Neo, Tyke Nova. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Sonic Charges' *'Abilities' **'Exeptional Detective' **'Expert Fighter' Mentor(s): Blitz ---- Hellfire (real name is Claire Cambrion) * Character Bio: Born and raised in Gotham City, her father David Cambrion was a scientist specializing in physics and genetic alterations. Her mother had left the family when Claire was 5, so she and her father were extremely close. Claire took to studying martial arts, self defense and gymnastics. When she was not training physically, she was reading books. She had a strong interest in science, mathematics and languages. At age 8, her father had brought her into his lab one day, and she was told to stay put but, she had snuck into his lab while he was performing an experiment. The experiment had gone terribly wrong while she was in the room and was not wearing protective lab equipment. The experiment had given her the ability to manipulate water, fire, and earth. When she would manipulate the element, her molecules would adopt the atomic structure and her body would be composed of that element, e.x: she would become made of rock if she were to begin manipulating rocks. She adopted the name Hellfire at age 13, with the manipulation of fire being her preference in combat. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Fire, Water, Earth, and Air Manipulation': Hellfire has the ability to manipulate elements. Certain elemental adaptations would provide special abilities like protection or agility. **'Peak Human Strength' *'Abilities' **'Genius-level Intellect' **'Gymnastics' **'Martial arts and hand to hand combat skills' **'Particular knowledge of physics' **'Multilingualism': In addition to English, Hellfire can understand French, Chinese, Russian and Arabic. ---- Hard-Drive (Real name is Donnie Gray) * Character Bio: Donnie Grey was an orphan living on the streets after his parents were killed during a natural disaster, which he somehow survived. He is a Gen-Active Human which means he inherited his powers from his parents, who were either born Gen-Active like him or took the Gen-Active Serum. He is from Earth-50 or the Wildstorm Universe in this dimension metahumans are not are not seen as guardians of good, they are viewed as things that need to be controlled or regulated. The U.S. Government has been taking down by the metahuman group known as the Authority. Humans and metahumans do not get along in this dimension. The Drummer a member of the team known as Planetary, finds him at the age of 10 while traveling the world with his team. The Drummer took a interest in Donnie due to the fact that they both shared similar powers. though not being an active member of the team Donnie learned lots of things about his powers and how to control them. He took on the name Hard Drive after being with Planetary for 6 years. Tired of not being apart of the action, he decided to leave and go out on his own. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Technopathy': Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of morphing which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows for mental interface with computer data. *'Abilities' **'Genius-level Intellect' **'Technologist': Hard-Drive has a impressive understanding of computer engineering and telecom engineering, and hacking. Mentor(s): The Drummer ---- Wonder Girl (real name is Alana King) * Character Bio: She is the daughter of Greek God Ares and human Elena King, an adventurer. On her way to her home from the hospital, after being born, her uncle crashed the car into a lake, killing her uncle and her mother nowhere to be found. Alana was completely fine after the crash due to her half-god genes and Wonder Woman immediately took her to Paradise Island, so suspicions wouldn’t rise. Wonder Woman trained her rigorously and treated her as if she was her own. When she found out that her father, Ares, planned that crash, angrier got the best of her and shored off to Mount Olympus, to kill him. She was abruptly stopped by Wonder Woman, who counseled her, explaining that she wouldn’t be any better then then him, if she killed him. In perspective, she would be more like him and he would want her to do that. From that day on, Alana swore that she would face her father and someday find her mother. Alana went under the guise of Wonder Girl, while training with Wonder Woman since age seven, seeing as she was more skilled then anyone else on the island. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Flight': Wonder Girl has the ability to fly unaided. **'Super strength': She possesses enough strength to tear 100 tons of metal apart with great ease and hurl things with her lasso. *'Abilities' **'Expert hand-to-hand combatant': Drawing from her Amazonian training, Wonder Girl is quite adept in close-range battle. Using her bracelets, she is able to skillfully deflect incoming projectiles. *'Equipment' **'Lasso' **'Bracelets' ---- Nobody (real name is Jeremy Parish) * Character Bio: Orphaned at birth, the young Jeremy had to learn how to fend for himself as a child and had to turn to crime to live. During a robbery gone wrong, he was forced to hide in abandoned Gotham City toxic waste factory but, he then realized he wasn't alone. Mutated animals and humans turned savages were also there and attacked him, eventually pushing him in a vat of toxic waste. Mircalously, he survived with new powers and escaped. After being inspired by seeing Batman in action, he decided to fight crime with his mysterious powers. Powers and Abilities *'Powers' **'Shape-shift': Nobody mainly uses his shape-shifting abilities for changing his arms into various weaponry, including guns, swords , axes , and other various weapons. Most notably, he tries for makeshift boxing gloves against stronger enemies. **'Teleportation' **'Healing Factor' *'Abilities' **'Experienced Street Fighter' **'Master of stealth' *'Equipment' **'Motorcycle Gear': Nobody sports a technologically advanced motorcycle helmet, with intercom and targeting system. Along with elbow pads and knee pads and stolen jet boots. Remember have FUN!!! Category:Blog posts